Military unit
'Military Units Tutorial' How to find a military unit? Go to My Places -> Military unit You can join an existing military unit or create a new one. 'Join/Create' Join an existing Military Unit From here you can apply to join a Military Unit. You can see the requirements that each MU has set in order to approve members, and then apply to them. When applying you will able to write a short message to persuade the leader to accept you. If the leader approves your application, then you will become a member of that Military Unit! Create a New Military Unit * Creating a new Military Unit automatically makes you leader of this unit. * Creating a new Military Unit costs a minimum of 50 . * Of course, the Military Unit leader has some special abilities. Edit Military unit * You can set the Unit avatar. (It will be visible next to the nation flag when fighting) * Unit name and description. * You can also give the leadership to another person. (WARNING: This will leave you without any control on your own military unit!) Recruitment * You can enable or disable recruitment. * You can set the Military Unit to be exclusive only for the citizens that share the same nationality as the Military Unit. Any other country's citizens will not be able to apply to this Military Unit. * You can set a text message to the applicants the requirements in order to accept their applications. * You can see, accept and decline the pending applications. Setting Orders * From the front page of the military unit, the leader or an officer can set the orders for the MU. *You can not change this order before the battle ends. *You can change the order when any of the events (e.g. League) start, but your order will go back to the old one after it ends. Tips * You need to be at least level 7 in order to be able to join or create a Military Unit. * If you leave a Military Unit, you cannot join any other MU within 3 days. Military Unit Statistics You can see all military unit statistics in your country, in other countries and globally. You can find these under Statistics -> Military Unit Statistics. Statistics of members You can find the statistics of your Military Unit under My places -> Military Unit, by clicking View/manage members. 'Cost' Creating a military unit costs 50. Every military unit starts at the Novice level with 10 member slots, and can be expanded at any time for a certain amount. The amount depends on the level of the Military Unit, as shown in the table below. Note that the "creation cost" column refers to the total cost to create that level of Military Unit. Hence, it costs 50 to upgrade a Military Unit from Novice to Regular, not 100. Important: When you upgrade your Military Unit level, the maximum number of members stays the same. When the Military Unit is expanded, the cost of upgrading the unit increases accordingly. Basically, there is no way to minimize the required to expand and upgrade a Military Unit. Expanding first and upgrading later will cost the same amount of as upgrading and then expanding. The easiest way to think about this is that a military unit represents a certain amount of based on the number of maximum members. This is shown in the table above for a unit with the starting membership of 10: the total cost of the unit is the number of slots multiplied by the cost per slot. If the leader expands to 20 members before upgrading, then the total cost of the unit will be doubled for each level. Category:Tutorials Category:Military